I Made You Mad, So How About Bowling?
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Chad made Sonny steaming mad, but now he want's to take her BOWLING? Channy fluff! One-shot.


**Sonny With a Chance **

"**I Made You Mad, So How About Bowling?"**

** Sadly, I own nothing. **

Sonny's POV

I had just gotten here, and my day is already bad. Apparently, someone thought it would be funny to put a bucket of maple syrup above my dressing room door. Just as I was walking in, with all of my peppy attitude, a huge bucket of syrup had dumped on me. I know _exactly _who did this: Chad. Before I could actually go to his dressing room, I had to get clean. I took a shower, got changed, and then I marched straight to his dressing room. "CHAD! DYLAN! COOPER! You are so going to get it now!" I yelled furiously. Without even knocking, I barged straight into his dressing room, finding Chad lying back in his chair, sipping a smoothie nonchalantly.

"What is it now, Munroe? I'm in the middle of my smoothie time," he said, also nonchalantly.

"I don't care if you're in the middle of your 'smoothie time', Cooper!" I ranted, adding air quotes around 'smoothie time'. Before he could say anything, I yanked the smoothie out of his hands and dumped it down the drain of his sink. "We need to talk about this." As soon as I said that, I held up the bucket that contained the syrup.

"What are you talking about?" he said, confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You stuck a bucket of maple syrup above my door, and just when I opened the door, it spilt all over me!" After I ranted about that, I yanked him out of his chair by his shirt collar and held him like that. "So, did you do it? And if you lie to me, God have mercy on your soul!" He gave in to me sooner than I thought.

"Okay, fine I did it! Just let me go!" he whined. So I let him go, and I marched straight out of his dressing room. Before I actually left his dressing room, I slapped him in the face. He must have been mad, because about oh, 15 minutes later, he came into my dressing room.

"What do you want, Cooper?" I asked, annoyed.

"Sonny, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot." I said. I wasn't prepared for what he was about to ask.

"Wanna go bowling?" he asked nervously.

All I could stutter was, "Wh-what?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, it's the fact that you're asking me this. Are you asking me out?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I'm just apol-, apol-"

"Apologizing, Chad?" I finished.

"Um, yeah," he said.

"Well, I guess I accept." Now it was Chad's turn to stutter.

"Re-really? Well, I guess I'll, um, pick you up at 7 tonight," he stuttered.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

** (Later, 6:58 p.m.)**

"Honey, could you stop pacing? You're blocking the TV," my mother said. My mom was watching Mackenzie Falls again. Even though I got over it, she was still obsessed with it.

"Fine," I grumbled, finally plopping on the couch. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Because it's your first date."

"It's not a date!" I defended. "He's just apologizing."

"Sweetie, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"As long it's not another one of your boring stories again, I'm listening," I replied.

"It's not, trust me. Sometimes a boy does mean things to you because he likes you," she said.

"Chad does not like me! I don't like him! It's a very simple concept to understand," I corrected. As if on cue, someone knocked at the door. _Wow, right on time. Chad doesn't waste time,_ I thought. I opened the door to see Chad in his signature black leather jacket.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Hi."

"So, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered that last part. So he drove us to the nearest bowling alley (which was 15 minutes away) in his shiny silver Porsche. When we got there, we strolled up to the counter. Before we actually got to the counter, he led me the other way.

"What are you doing? We have to get our shoes," I whispered. I tried to go back up to the counter, but he grabbed my arm before I could take five steps.

"No way! CDC cannot be seen wearing bowling shoes; it's disgusting," he said.

"Well CDC is going to have to deal with it. Got it?"  
"Got it."

"Good."

We got our shoes and our bowling balls. He actually has a hand crafted bowling ball called Senor Bowling Ball. That's a stupid name for a bowling ball, or any ball for that matter. We argued for about 10 minutes about who should go first. I caved and he got to go first. He got a strike, I got a gutter ball, twice. I have to admit, I'm not very good at bowling. No, scratch that: I stink at bowling. By the 6th frame, I only had a score of 15, while he had a score about triple mine.

"Maybe I should help you," he suggested.

"Maybe you should," I mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear it. Suddenly, I felt someone wrapping there arms around me. It was Chad, and I'm guessing he was trying to help me guide the ball.

"Okay, relax. Now take a slow deep breath," he said. I took a deep breath, and I admit, I felt much better.

"Now release the ball," he coaxed. I let go of the ball, watching it go down the lane. I was literally jumping for joy when I got a strike. Without thinking twice, I pulled Chad in for a bear hug. I tried to ignore the sparks that flew. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

"I realize this is awkward," I said.

"Me too," he muttered. We pulled away and focused only on the game. But then my stomach started growling.

"Chad, can you get something for me to eat?" I asked.

"Can you get it yourself?" he counter-asked.

"I left my purse at home."  
"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

He walked up to the food court and got us some nachos. Surprisingly, he actually ate some of them, which I thought wouldn't happen in a million years. After the game, I beat him by 5 points, which was a pretty sweet win for a girl who hasn't won a game of bowling in her life. So he drove me home in an awkward silence. I drifted to sleep in his car, and by instinct, I woke up with a yawn as soon as we stopped in the parking lot. When we were walking up to the door of my building, I felt raindrops on my head.

"Chad, I think we should go inside," I suggested.

"Nah, it's alright. I like the rain," he said. By this time, it was pouring. Before I could make a comment about his hair, he slowly leaned in and kissed me. Kissing in the rain is really romantic, now I know why he wanted to stay out here. I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through his now drenched blonde hair. We pulled apart after what felt like forever, but was only 15 seconds. Time slows down when you're kissing that perfect guy. 'Wow' was I could mutter. We walked all the way to my apartment door, hand in hand.

"Thanks for taking me bowling, Chad. I really enjoyed it," I commented.

"It's alright. Anything for my Sonshine," he muttered. Then we leaned in for another long, sweet kiss. "Want to go bowling again, say, next Friday?"  
"I would love to," I whispered. I went inside, and I leaned against the door, whispering, "Whoa." What I didn't know was that he did the same thing outside my doorway. There are now two things I love: bowling, and Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Ta da! Did you like it? Thx toughchick44 for this awesome idea! I tweaked it, but I hope you and everyone else likes it! Now review! Thx!- Channy321**


End file.
